


Alpha Dog

by what_immortal



Series: Teen Wolf Requests [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Shifters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Requests from my Teen wolf blog being moved from Tumblr





	Alpha Dog

You had gone over to Derek’s loft to pass along the information you had gotten from Stiles. The boy didn’t want to text it ‘in case it was intercepted’ he had said, and you had only shrugged. Paranoid or not Stiles was normally right about this kind of thing. So you had gone, and thankfully Derek had been there; not so thankfully so had his uncle. You and Peter had never really got along. You weren’t sure if it was because of the relationship bears and wolves had in the wild or just because Peter simply enjoyed being a dick. You preferred to think it was the latter, so when you entered Derek’s loft and saw Peter smirking in the corner already noting your arrival you squared your shoulders on the defensive. Even with this though you felt the tug of heat in your core. Bastard or not, Peter painted a very pretty picture of masculinity. It also didn’t help the anger and arousal you could smell coming from him whenever you crossed his path.

“Hey Derek.” You said politely dispelling that thought as you walked toward him with the notes and photos Stiles had given you. “Stile’s wanted me to pass these along since I was going to be in this part of town.” You heard Peter chuckle as Derek took the papers and went through them. You tried to ignore Peter as you continued but his presence was still distracting as you went over the relevant information with Derek before concluding. “Stiles said you would know what the last parts meant so he would just meet you near the preserve when you were finished.”

Derek nodded and laid most of the papers on a nearby table as he looked through them once more. It was then Peter decided to pipe in, “So the big strong bear is playing the go between for the wolves. Isn’t that precious.” Peter said on a smirk. “Shouldn’t you be lazing about around this time of year, it’s almost winter you know.” You curled your hands into fists, although this was a mild slight compared to the conversations (arguments) you had had with Peter before, he still managed to get under your skin in more ways than one. You hated that your annoyance with him was sometimes accompanied by arousal so instead you focused you energy elsewhere watching Derek get ready.

Derek was putting on his jacket to leave and before you were left alone with Peter you couldn’t exactly help what came out of your mouth. “Derek, tell Stiles **I just love coming over to your house. I mean, your _dog_ is so welcoming**.” You pointedly looked at Peter as you said this causing Derek to pause briefly and cough/laugh into his hand.

“I’ll uh, be sure to tell him.” He said before grabbing his keys. “Try not to kill each other while I’m gone.” He said before looking between you two, “or maybe just don’t break any furniture in the process. It’s new.” He said in all seriousness before leaving the loft, closing the door on the tension between you and Peter. The second the door had closed behind Derek, Peter had moved into your space mouth quirked into an angry smirk. “Dog?” He said glaring at you from his superior height.

Bear shifter or not you were still a shorter woman than the man in front of you, and despite your added strength you knew if things ever did really come to blows between you and Peter it would not be a fight either of you would walk away from unscathed. Even knowing this, you couldn’t bare to tread carefully and let him get the upper hand. So all you did was shrug one shoulder before crossing your arms and glaring right back. “Your nothing but a tamed house pet Peter, so much for the big bad alpha that used to run this town. It’s too bad to, I would have loved to meet him.” When you had finished you stepped closer to him, not allowing him to force you back as you quirked you eyebrow at him. There was barely any space between you now, neither of you willing to back down from the other.

He moved then, his hand coming out to grip your arm in a tight, but not painful, grasp as he leaned his head down closer to you “The alpha is still in here sweetheart, he’s just looking for an excuse to come out.” His eyes flashed blue then, and you knew, you knew with that action without a doubt that he expected you to be scared of him; to be scared of what he was capable of. Instead your own eyes flashed their deep chocolate as you met his challenge with one of your own, “You know Peter there’s better use for that sharp tongue of yours.” The second the words left your mouth you realized how they sounded and a flush ran up your cheeks as you wished desperately to take back what you had said. The smirk on Peter’s face turned to an outright smile as he caught on to not only your words but your reaction to them and the grip he had on your arm turned from a hard grip to a gentle pressure as he used it to drag you closer to him. His other arm came around your back so you were pressed together, your breasts pushing against his hard body.

“And just what would you like me to do with my tongue?” He whispered his lips ghosting just above yours. “What game are you playing at Peter?” You asked breath coming faster, forcing your chest even closer to his as your hands came up to gently press at his shoulders. Despite your anger and previous annoyances your body responded to his as his hand at your back smoothed lower until it rested just above the curve of your ass. His fingers gently tapped just barely against your ass as he leaned in to nip your lower lip causing you to gasp as he pulled back. “No games sweetheart. You wanted to see the alpha beneath the man.” His hands moved quickly again, both cupping you ass and lifting you causing you to gasp and wrap your legs around him before he quickly turned and deposited you on top of Derek’s bed before moving between your splayed legs.

His muscular body pressed against yours causing you to let out a traitorous moan at the sensation. “But, I…we…” you said trying to gather your thoughts as your body reacted to his. Peter only grinned down at you before leaning in to run his tongue up your neck causing you to shiver. When he pulled back he smiled as he said, “If I had known this was all I had to do to get you to be quiet I would have done so months ago.” Your anger finally returned then, clearing your head and allowing you to lash out as your hand smacked his face. The crack was loud in the empty apartment before you and Peter growled almost unanimously before you both attacked. The kiss was all anger and teeth, biting and nipping and sucking until you had to pull back for air allowing him access to your neck again that he attacked with apparent glee.

“Peter,” You gasped as his lips moved from your neck to your collarbone laving the area with his tongue. He pulled back again looking down at you heatedly; but under the heat you saw the concern that you would stop this, that you would be scared to be with someone, something, like him. Smiling, you let your eyes glow and you teeth gleam as you gripped his shirt tightly in your hands and leaned up to bite his lip hard before pulling back. “Take off your clothes, and show me exactly what that wicked tongue of yours can do.”


End file.
